When SG1 met Voyager
by midnightread
Summary: What happens when SG1 find an ancient machine that sends them to another dimension where Star Trek is actually real?
1. Chapter 1

**So this was a random idea that came to me, big cliche coming up, a few nights ago when I was asleep. Hope you like it :)**

**SG1**

"What have we got Carter?" Jack asked his second.

"Not sure sir although I can confirm my original assessment that whatever this machine is it's made from the same material as the stargate, naquadah," Sam answered, fiddling with the machine in front of them.

They had arrived on the planet a few hours before and had found the piece of technology that Sam was currently studying. "Keep at it," Jack said before turning his attention to Daniel, who was working on deciphering the writing. "Any luck Daniel?"

He looked up and nodded, "It's ancient like I thought and although I don't recognise some of the words I have managed to translate this portion here." He gestured to the side of the machine he had been working on, "It says something about opening alternate; I think the word is realities or existences."

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at Teal'c who was keeping an eye out for unexpected visitors, even though the MALP had said there were no life signs in the immediate vicinity, although there was an unexplained reading which Sam was sure was coming from the machine although deep down she wasn't a hundred per cent sure.

They all heard the low, "Yes," from Carter as she got the machine panel open. Jack began to walk over and suddenly there was a flash of light and in the blink of an eye it was gone however, once they could all see clearly again, they noticed that their surroundings were different. Where there had before stood the ruins of an ancient city there was now trees and a clearing which is where they were standing. As they looked around, all now on the alert, they noticed two lights appearing and a funny sound coming from that direction.

**Voyager**

"How are the repairs progressing?" Janeway asked the gathered people although she concentrated most of her attention on B'Elanna.

The ship had been severely damaged after a run in with a Borg cube and Janeway had decided that instead of repairing it in the air it would be safer and quicker to make the appropriate repairs on the surface of a nearby planet which, due to the chemicals and radiation present in the atmosphere, was unscanable from space.

"We're getting there Captain but we need at least another twenty four hours," B'Elanna answered before handing the Captain a PADD with all the data on.

Janeway nodded and was about to say more when over the comm system she heard, "Captain Janeway we've just picked up a power fluctuation on the planet and four no five life signs have appeared."

Janeway tapped her badge and said, "Transport Lieutenant Tuvok and Commander Chakotay to the location." She looked at the two of them and said, "This planet was empty of life, go and find out who they are and how they got here without us knowing."

Tuvok and Chakotay both nodded and stood before heading out of the room and towards the nearest transport.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter and thanks to anyone who favorited/followed/reviewed the first chapter.**

The four members of SG1 brought their guns up and pointed them towards the two figures who had just appeared. Tuvok brought his phaser out but Chakotay held up his hands and gestured for everyone to relax, "We mean you no harm, we were just investigating the sudden appearance of five life signs."

Jack didn't look convinced but lowered his gun slightly when Sam said, "Their not Goa'uld sir, I can't sense anything," and Teal'c nodded his head in agreement.

Tuvok and Chakotay watched them closely then both took a step forward, "Who are you? We scanned this planet and there were no life signs anywhere."

Everyone looked at Sam and she said, "Before we answer, where is here?"

The two Starfleet officers shared a look and said, "A planet in the delta quadrant."

Sam nodded then looked at Teal'c before answering, "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, I'm Major Sam Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c and you two are commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Tuvok of the USS Voyager and you got brought from the alpha quadrant from earth by the caretaker."

Jack and Daniel both gave Sam shocked looks while Tuvok and Chakotay just looked plain confused. "How did you know that?" Chakotay asked.

Sam was about to answer when the machine that had brought them here, wherever here was, let out an arc of power, which hit Sam square in the chest, before vanishing.

Sam fell and in a split second Jack dropped his gun and caught her before easing her gently to the ground.

Daniel and Teal'c quickly moved to see if they could find where the energy had come from but before they had even taken a step the machine completely vanished. Confused the Jaffa and Daniel turned their attention back to Sam. Chakotay had knelt down beside her while Tuvok was standing watching. Jack was cradling Sam's head and whispering gently to her, "You're going to be okay Carter, you always are."

She looked up at his face and gave him a weak smile, "I know what happened sir, I know where we are." She shut her eyes and Jack tried to rouse her again but failed.

He looked at Chakotay and said, "Please, help her and we'll answer any questions you have but she is the only one who can get us home. Please, you have to help her."

Chakotay looked at Tuvok, knowing that the security officer had already come to a conclusion and he hoped it was the same was as his. Chakotay felt immediately relieved when Tuvok nodded. He touched his com badge and said, "Chakotay to Voyager, beam us all to the sick bay and have the captain and the other senior officers meet us there."

"You're going to have to move commander, we can't get a lock on your positions due to some kind of interference," came the reply.

Chakotay looked at Jack and asked, "Can we move her?"

"I don't know but we have no choice." He looked up at Teal'c and the Jaffa inclined his head. He passed his staff weapon to Daniel and bent and slid his arms under Sam's prone body before lifting her effortlessly.

Jack stood along with Chakotay and they all made their way away from the area. They had gone a few hundred metres when a voice came through Chakotay's com badge saying, "We've locked on to you now Commander."

Chakotay tapped his badge, "Understood." He then spoke to everyone and said, "Stop so we can be transported."

Everyone came to a halt and Jack then noticed the weird noise from before was back.

**Don't hate me, it'll all be sorted soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing the three conscious members of SG1 knew they were standing inside a white room full of people. One of them, a bald man, stepped forward and held some sort of device over the unconscious form of Sam's body. "Put her on the bed," he told Teal'c, nodding towards the bed that stood on its own at the back of the room.

Jack followed along behind and watched as Teal'c carefully lowered Sam onto the bed before taking a step back. Behind him he was aware of a woman speaking, "Who are they?"

"I don't know Captain, but the one on the bed knew me and Tuvok."

Daniel stepped over to the group, half his gaze watching Jack, Sam and Teal'c the other half on the group in front of him. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Chakotay nodded and said, "She seemed to know what was happening and we all want answers."

Daniel nodded but before he could say anything there came the sound of Jack arguing with the man who was helping Sam.

"I am the doctor here now let me do my job," he said as Daniel walked over.

Daniel rested an arm on Jack's shoulder and said, "Let him do his job Jack. Sam knew who they were and she didn't panic so their obviously good people."

Jack let his friend lead him away as the rest of the people in the room made their way forward. The woman who Chakotay had been speaking to was the first to speak, "I am Captain Katharine Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager."

Jack looked at her, "Colonel Jack O'Neill, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c, the woman on the bed is Major Samantha Carter." He didn't say where they were from, because while Sam had seemed to know them he didn't want to do anything until she was awake.

There was a beeping noise from Sam's direction and everyone's heads turned to look at the Doctor. "Weak life signs and getting weaker by the second."

"Is there anything you can do Doctor?" Chakotay asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "If I had time and knew what had happened maybe."

"She was hit by some sort of energy beam," Chakotay said.

The Doctor shook his head, "Without even a rough idea I can't do anything."

Everyone watched in amazement as Jack moved forward once more. Teal'c tried to stop him but one look from Jack had him moving to the side. When he reached the foot of Sam's bed he said quietly, "Don't you dare Carter, don't make me tell Dad that I lost you." Everyone then jumped as he suddenly shouted, "Damn it Carter; wake up."

"That an order sir?" came the weak reply from Sam's bed.

The Doctor rushed forward and used the same machine as before to scan her. "Readings returning to normal."

Jack sighed in relief, "Welcome back. What have I told you about dying?"

"That only Daniel is allowed too," Sam answered, attempting to sit up.

Teal'c stepped back to her side and assisted her. "Thanks Teal'c," she said once she was up right.

Teal'c inclined his head, "You are most welcome MajorCarter. You gave us quiet a scare."

Sam gave him a shocked looked then started laughing, "You have been spending too much time with Janet Teal'c."

She looked around the room and then back at Jack, "Sir I know where we are and who all these people are."

**The next chapter is going to be about how Sam knows who the Voyager crew is**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack looked at her and then looked over at the Captain, both of them with confused looks on their faces. He looked back at Sam and raised an eyebrow. "Care to share Carter?"

She nodded, "Daniel said that the translation said alternate realities right?"

Jack nodded but then Janeway butted in. "Excuse me? Alternate realities?"

Sam looked at her and nodded, "Yes, we come from a reality different to this one."

"How do you know that, and how do you know who Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Tuvok were?"

Sam took a deep breath and started, "In our reality we come from earth in the late 20th century and your story is a TV show that Teal'c and I watch as well as people across the globe."

Janeway shook her head, "That's not possible."

Sam shrugged, "If you don't believe me I can prove it, or at least some of it anyway."

Janeway looked at her all her first officers, all of whom looked confused but interested. Janeway looked back at four of them and said, "Ok, but do you want to move out of the infirmary and into the conference room? With your leave of course Doctor," she said looking over at the Doctor.

"I would rather she stayed her for monitoring just in case," the Doctor said, looking at Sam.

Sam shook her head, "I'm good Doctor and just want to get this sorted."

To everyone's surprise the Doctor nodded and moved to the side, "If you can walk from one side of the infirmary and back then you can go."

Sam smiled at him and stood and confidently walked from one side of the room to the other. Once she got to Daniel she walked up behind him and unzipped his pack, "Sorry Daniel, I need a drink and my pack is still on the surface."

Daniel just nodded and once she was done she put the bottle back into his bag. Everyone then moved towards the door but stopped when Tuvok spoke, "I would like any weapons you are carrying."

Jack looked at Sam for conformation and she nodded. They proceeded to place all their guns on the bed. Three P-90's were followed by Teal'c's staff weapon and then four zats and two hand guns as well as their leg holsters, while Sam and Jack both carried zats they were always happier when they had proper hand guns too, and then they all placed their knives on the bed too along with their vests since the pockets were full of grenades and C4 although Daniel pulled his notebook out of his. The three men took a step back but Sam turned her back and everyone heard as she unzipped her BDU jacket and two more knives were placed on the bed. When Jack raised an eyebrow at her she shrugged, "Sometimes they get missed, how else do you think I normally manage to get out of the cells before you?"

Janeway looked at the weapons on the bed and then at the four of them, "That's a lot of weapons for four people."

"We normally get into trouble when we're working," Jack answered straight faced.

Janeway just nodded while Tuvok gathered up the weapons and handed them to the security team present. Jack watched him and said, "We want those back when we leave."

Tuvok ignored him as Chakotay asked, "We detected five life signs but there were only four of you when we found you. Where is the fifth member of your team?"

"Carter?" Jack questioned.

Sam was silent for a moment, "Their scans must detect junior sir."

"Junior?" Janeway questioned.

Teal'c opened his jacket and pulled up his t-shirt, his symbiote then came out of its pouch and made that annoying noise. The crew members all reached for their phasers but Sam stepped forward and said, "It's harmless, it's what keep Teal'c alive and healthy. It acts as his immune system and increasing his healing abilities."

"Put it away Teal'c," Jack said as Sam finished speaking.

Teal'c nodded and after Junior was back in his pouch he dropped his t-shirt and redid his jacket.

"That is like nothing I have ever seen before," B'Elanna said.

"Teal'c isn't human, he is a Jaffa and I'll explain what that is in a minute since right now it won't make any sense to you," Sam said.

The seemed to satisfy Janeway as she led the way out of the infirmary and towards the turbo lift. It took two trips but soon all of them were sat in the conference room, looking at Sam expectantly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok then," Sam started, "Like I said we come from an alternate reality. In our reality it's the end of the 20th century and we are part of the Stargate Program, which is run by the US Air Force. The Stargate is a device that allows us to travel from one side of the galaxy to another within a fraction of a second due to wormholes. Over the last six years we have been the flagship team and we have travelled to countless different worlds but we have also made enemies. In our reality we are fighting against an enemy called the Goa'uld. They're a parasitical race who take human hosts to rule and control the populations of any planet under their domain and to fight with each other and in recent years us. They have followers called Jaffa who they have genetically manipulated to carry their young. That is what Teal'c is carrying, an infant Goa'uld but if it is taken out Teal'c dies. Our standing mission is to go through the Stargate to locate technologies and allies to aid in our fight against the Goa'uld."

Everyone looked like they were following her ok so Sam continued, "The gate we travel though is part of a network created by a race we call the Ancients and it was a piece of their technology that sent us here."

She stopped and looked Janeway in the eye. The Captain was nodding as she said, "As improbable as that sounds it could be the truth. You said you could prove at least some of your story. How?"

"I know things about you all that you haven't told very many people, if anyone," Sam said quietly.

That got everyone's attention concentrated on her once more; the crew of Voyager had all been looking between the three men as Sam had spoken. Sam looked first at Janeway and began to speak quietly, "When you left earth you left your pregnant dog with your fiancée Mark Johnson." She looked to the Captains right at Chakotay, "You left Starfleet to join the Maquis after your father died protecting his colony. You felt you had to finish his work because you hadn't been speaking when he died." She turned again, this time to Tuvok, "You entered the Star Fleet Academy when you were twenty five but you found it hard to fit in but you stayed since it was what your parents wanted." Now looking at B'Elanna she said, "When you were younger a boy named Daniel Bryd called you Mrs Turtlehead and you got so angry you disengaged the centrifugal governor on the gyro swing and he nearly shook apart." Looking at Tom she continued to say, "When you were growing up you felt like a failure because your father, Admiral Owen Pairs, put a lot of pressure on you to excel." She looked at the final person in the room, Harry, and said, "In the Academy you switched your class schedule so you would have the same classes as one Lyndsay Ballard and even though you hated the cold you let her teach you how to ice skate."

The room was silent for a moment before Jack gasped and whispered, "Carter you're a Trekie," in mock horror.

Sam glared at him but his words brought everyone else out of their stunned silence. Janeway was the first to speak, "Ok, so maybe you're telling the truth about everything, although it still seems highly improbable."

Sam nodded, happy that everyone seemed to believe her. "You said before that your program is run by the US Air Force. So why do only you and Colonel O'Neill have ranks?"

"Because Teal'c has the expertise we need to face the enemy and Daniel is an archaeologist who asked to be part of the team to find his wife who was taken as a host by the Goa'uld. The Colonel is my commanding officer and we are the only two on the team who are part of the Air Force."

That satisfied Janeway, who nodded, before Chakotay asked, "So your team is made up of three warriors and a scientist and you travel to different planets to find technology to help defend your Earth?"

It was Jack who answered. "In a nut shell yes, although technically it's three warriors and two scientists."

"There's only four of you," Chakotay said, confusion clear in his voice.

"Carter counts as both. She's a theoretical astrophysicist as well as a damn fine officer," Jack said proudly. "Which is why I'm hoping she's got one of her brilliant plans to get us home," he added looking straight at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it **

Sam was silent and still, aware that everyone in the room was now concentrating on her. She looked around the room once before saying, "I have some ideas but without knowing what the writing on the machine said exactly I don't know the full extent of what the machine did."

Jack nodded and looked at Daniel, "Can you do anything about that Daniel?"

He nodded, "I filmed the machine before I started trying to translate it."

Sam smiled at him and then looked at Janeway, "Captain, can I ask why Voyager is on the surface?"

"We had a fight with the Borg and sustained heavy damage to the hull and our wrap core is off line so we weren't going anywhere fast."

As they spoke Daniel had pulled his camera out of his pocket and flipped it open. The crew of Voyager looked at it in amazement; they had all heard of what a video camera was in their history lessons back on earth but none of them had ever actually seen one. As Daniel squinted at the small screen in front of him Jack said, "I didn't mean start on it now Daniel."

Daniel looked around the room and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I wanted to get this done quickly and because of the size of the screen I know it's going to take a while."

Janeway nodded, "Well until you get home you are welcome to stay on the ship although I must insist that one of my crew is with you at all times."

Jack nodded happily, "That sounds fair and thank you Captain."

Sam smiled happily and looked at B'Elanna before saying, "If you need an extra set off hands repairing the warp core I'd be happy to help until Daniel translates the writings."

B'Elanna looked at the Captain who nodded before looking back at Sam and asking, "Do you know anything about wrap cores?"

"Very little, just what I learnt from watching the show but I'm a quick learner and I managed to get a completely alien ship to fly without too much difficulty."

B'Elanna nodded, "Then thank you for your offer, we could really use the help."

Janeway nodded once before standing and saying, "Doctor Jackson, you are welcome to use this room for your work and if it would help I'm sure we can find a way to rig your camera up to a monitor."

Daniel gave Janeway a huge smile, "Thank you Captain but I don't know if their compatible."

Sam cleared her throat once before saying, "With your permission Captain, I know how to rig it to work, but I need to pull the panel off and get inside."

The Captain nodded, "You have offered to help us so do what you need although I would prefer if B'Elanna watched over you."

Sam nodded her understanding, "If it would make you feel better Captain I'll do it now with you around."

Janeway looked at Tuvok and said, "Can you set up a security grid around the console in this room."

Tuvok nodded and went to the console. Janeway looked at Jack and said, "I'm sorry but I have to protect my crew. Even if you are who you say you are…"

Jack cut her off, "I'd do the same thing in your shoes Captain."

Janeway smiled at him and then Tuvok stepped away from the console. He gave Sam a nod and she quickly stood and walked towards the console pulling something out her pocket as she went. Tuvok placed one hand on his phaser and the other on Sam's arm. Both Jack and Teal'c began to rise, Jack not looking happy, but Sam waved them away and said, "It's just an multi tool Lieutenant." She handed it to him and once he was satisfied that it was indeed harmless he handed it back to her and stepped to the side. Sam knelt on the floor and B'Elanna moved to stand behind her.

As Sam prized the panel off Daniel passed the camera to B'Elanna who placed it on the floor by Sam's side.

Sam quickly got into the console's controls and then picked up the camera and pulled off the back before looking at Daniel and asking, "Do you have the leads?"

He shook his head, "No, I left them at the SGC."

Sam just nodded and pulled something else out of her pocket. A few minutes later the screen above her flashed up the same thing that was on the camera's small screen. She looked over at the Captain and asked, "Do you mind if I set this up to take tiny amount of charge from your ship? The battery is nearly dead and if I know Daniel the spares are with the rest of our gear on the surface."

"How much power is a tiny amount?" the Captain questioned.

"Less than it takes to power the screen."

The Captain nodded and Sam fiddled for a few moments more before standing and saying, "Done."

B'Elanna took a quick look at her work before turning and saying, "I'm impressed."

Sam smiled and shrugged while Jack said, "She's the person anyone on base goes to if there is a major problem with the gate; she's a genius."

Sam scowled at him before saying, "So what are you and Teal'c going to do sir?"

Jack and Teal'c shared a look before Jack said, "One of us goes with you and the other stays with Daniel." He looked at Teal'c again, "Any preference T?" The Jaffa shook his head so Jack clapped his hands together and said, "Rock, paper, scissors it is. Loser stays with Daniel."

They both ignored the offended noise that came from Daniel. "One, two, three," Jack said. He played rock while Teal'c made a funny shape using both of his hands. "What the hell is that T?"

Teal'c looked at his hands and said, "It is a staff weapon O'Neill."

Behind Teal'c Daniel chocked back his laughter while Sam turned away to hid her smile. Jack threw his hands in the air, "Right that's it; I'm going with Carter you two clowns can stay here."

He turned and looked at Sam, who had turned back to the room but was biting her lip in an attempt to keep herself from smiling. He narrowed his eyes and Sam couldn't help it, she giggled slightly. Jack's eyes narrowed further and he said, "What did I say about giggling Carter?"

"Sorry sir," Sam said before turning to B'Elanna and asking, "Shall we?"

The engineer looked at the Captain who nodded and she led the way out of the room, Jack and Sam following close behind. Tom too looked at the Captain and said, "If you don't mind Captain I'd like to stay here and learn some more about the 20th century."

Janeway nodded, "As long as that's ok with the doctor."

Daniel nodded, "Sure whatever."

Tom smiled and went to stand beside him, taking a closer look at the camera.

Chakotay and Janeway watched for a few moments before leaving the room, as did Harry, but Tuvok stayed to watch Daniel and Teal'c.

**So the end of this chapter has changed a little, ALIMOO1971 pointed out that Tom Paris is a bit of a history buff so there you go.**


	7. Chapter 7

As B'Elanna and Sam worked together on the warp core components that had been broken or damaged during the fight with the cube Jack wandered around engineering under the careful watch of a security officer who had turned up shortly after they had arrived in engineering.

"I have to ask Major," B'Elanna said, "But don't feel you have to answer."

Sam looked at her and nodded, "Sure go ahead Lieutenant and please call me Sam."

"B'Elanna please," B'Elanna replied but before she could get any further Sam shouted across the room.

"Sir, don't touch that."

Across the room Jack hastily drew his hand back and gave Sam a sheepish look. As the other engineers returned to their work Sam shook her head at Jack and mouthed the words pockets to him. He got the message and stuck his hands in his pockets, just like he had done a hundred times before in Sam's lab. Once Sam was happy that he wasn't going to touch any more potentially dangerous thing she turned her attention back to B'Elanna, "Sorry. You were saying?"

"Um, you say you know us so you know that there is something going on between me and Tom. What I want to know is if there is something going on between you and Colonel O'Neill? There's something about the way you look at each other and how he was in the infirmary when you were unconscious."

Sam was so shocked by the question she rammed her fingers into the side of the console they were working on as well as catching her thumb on the corner causing it to start bleeding. "Damn it," she said, sticking her thumb in her mouth and sucking at it.

"Sorry," B'Elanna said, "If you don't want to answer don't feel you have to."

Sam shook her head and took her thumb out of her mouth to say, "It's ok, you just shocked me. There is nothing between me and the Colonel, we work together and we're friends I guess but that's it. Anyway, there couldn't be anything between us; the regs wouldn't allow it."

"Oh," was all B'Elanna said as Sam stuck her still bleeding finger back into her mouth.

They continued to work in silence, Sam only using one hand since her finger was still bleeding. They had just reconnected another component when a voice behind them made B'Elanna jump, "Hey Carter, been in the wars again have we?"

Sam took her thumb out her mouth and looked at it before answering, "Nope, all good."

Jack raised an eyebrow and Sam wordlessly stretched out her hand to him, he took it before saying, "You'd say you were fine with a bullet in your leg and I seem to remember you saying the same thing when you were suffering from a massive concussion and three cracked ribs." He gave her thumb a quick look and when he was that it was still bleeding he pulled the small first aid kit he always carried and proceeded to pull out an antiseptic wipe and plaster.

He ripped the top of the wipes packaging but before he could get it anywhere near Sam's hand she pulled away, "Sir, really it's fine."

Jack shook his head and said in a teasing tone, "Really Carter, if I'd known you liked getting stuck with needles so much I wouldn't have even bothered to try. You know full well that as soon as we get back the lovely doctor is going to be sticking us full of needles and if you have an open cut that is as deep as that one that hasn't been cleaned you're going to get even more than the rest of us."

Sam sighed before stretching out her hand once more. As Jack took it and wiped it he said, "See, you are smarter than you look."

"Thanks for that sir," Sam replied sarcastically.

Jack replayed what he said in his head and then grimaced, "Um opps, that sounded way better in my head." He stuck the plaster on and then released Sam's hand. "So what you working on Carter?"

It was B'Elanna who answered and she started off on some complicated spiel that Jack didn't understand a word of. Once she had finished speaking Jack gave Sam a confused look.

She smiled and said, "Well you did ask sir. Basically where working on getting the warp core working with the ship again."

Jack nodded, "Well that sounds fun."

Sam shook her head, "To me sir it is."

She and B'Elanna went back to what they had been doing while Jack sat behind them and watched. After ten minutes he began to tap annoyingly. B'Elanna rounded on him and snapped, "Can you stop that, it's annoying."

Jack stopped tapping but pouted before saying, "But I'm bored, at least at home when Carter is working on her doohickies I can play pick up with Teal'c or the marines, here I got nothing."

Sam sighed gave B'Elanna an apologetic look before she reached into the breast pocket of her BDU jacket and pulling something out. She handed it to Jack and he took it from her before beaming at her, "Why do you have one of my yo-yo's Carter?"

"It's the one I took off you before the briefing sir," Sam answered before turning back to the console.

Jack walked away and found a large area and started playing with the yo-yo. B'Elanna watched him for a moment before she asked Sam, "What is that?"

Sam smiled and shrugged, "It's a toy but it keeps him occupied."

B'Elanna nodded but didn't say anything more. The two got back to work and when they had finished on the console they moved on to something else.

Hours later Jack, who had played with the yo-yo for a half hour before coming back to sit with Sam and B'Elanna, said, "Ok Carter, I think it's about time to call it a night." He stood and stretched.

Sam looked at her watch and nodded, Might not be a bad idea sir." She looked over at B'Elanna and said, "Do you think you could take us back to where we left Daniel and Teal'c?"

She nodded, "Sure." Jack offered her his hand and pulled her up before doing the same for Sam. Once all three of them were standing B'Elanna led the way out of the room and towards the turbo lift.

They walked into the conference room and saw that Daniel was concentrating hard on the tape in front of him while Teal'c was sat in the corner kelno'reeming and Tom was looking through Daniel's notebook, while Tuvok was just standing watching.

"So space monkey," Jack said, causing both Tom and Daniel to jump, "How's it going?"

Daniel looked at him and shrugged, "I'm getting there; I've done nearly three quarters of it already."

Jack nodded, "Good. We're going to call it a night Danny-boy."

Behind them Captain Janeway walked in at the end of the sentence and said, "You are welcome to make use of some of the spare quarters on the ship."

Jack looked at her and shook his head, "Thanks but I think we'd all prefer outside right now, but you are all welcome to come to our campsite if you want, we can't offer much in the way of good food but Sam makes one hell of a fire."

Sam shook her head before walking over to Teal'c and placing a hand on his arm. When he was kelno'reeming he was aware of everything going on around him but thus far he hadn't moved. At Sam's touch he opened his eyes and uncrossed his legs before standing and inclining his head.

"So how do we get back onto the surface?" Jack asked the room in general.

"I'll take you to a transport pad," Janeway answered, "And I would like to find out more about you all so I think I will except your invitation to join you, later."

Jack nodded happily, "Fine, see you whenever."

Janeway led the way out of the room and towards the nearest transporter room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Two chapters in one day, I'm obviously on a bit of a role today. I hope you like it :D This is also the longest one to date.**

An hour later Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were all sat around the fire when they heard the unmistakeable sound of the transporter from Voyager. They looked up and saw that the Captain had arrived along with everyone else they had met today.

Daniel stood and went over to them while Jack turned his attention back to the fire and pocked at it some more.

It wasn't dark yet, Sam had said that it would only be dark for a couple of hours either side of midnight, so the crew of Voyager could see how the camp was set up. There were two tents side by side with the doors facing towards the fire as well as a couple of logs that looked a little rotten but that Jack and Teal'c were using as seats. "Make yourself comfortable," Daniel said as he came to a stop in front of them.

Everyone filed past him and took a seat on the logs, enjoying the warmth that the fire provided. Even though the night wasn't cold there was something soothing and safe about sitting around a fire. "Where's Sam," B'Elanna questioned once she was comfortable on one of the logs.

Jack gestured behind them, "She went swimming in the lake over there. Decided that once the fire was lit and the tents were up she was going to leave the cooking to us for a change, but she should be back in a bit. Plus," Jack added, "It's one of the few chances she's had to relax recently."

"Can I interest anyone in a cup of coffee?" Daniel questioned, holding up the pot that had just come to the boil.

"I'll take one Daniel," Jack answered, standing and walking to the tarp that was pegged to the floor. "Anyone else?" he questioned, "I need to know how many cups to find."

"I'd appreciate one," Janeway said. B'Elanna also indicated she would like a cup too along with Tom and Chakotay.

Jack nodded and began rummaging through the bags whilst asking, "Did you put on some water for Carter Danny-boy?"

"Crap," Daniel muttered, "I knew I'd forgotten something, can you pass me the kettle?"

Jack passed the kettle to Daniel and then pulled out two mugs from his bag anther two from Daniel's and then two each for Teal'c's and Sam's as well as a tea bag out of the plastic pouch in Sam's bag.

He handed all of the mugs bar one to Daniel and in the mug he had left he put the tea bag in and placed it to the side before recovering the bags. He then picked up the mug again and moved towards the fire, retaking his seat on the log beside Daniel. He placed the mug by his feet, away from the fire so that the metal didn't get heated.

Daniel quickly poured out the coffee and handed everyone who had asked for some a cup. Janeway took a sip and smiled at him, "Nice coffee."

Daniel shrugged, "This stuff is ok I guess but it's the stuff we have in our MRE's, the fresh stuff on base is so much nicer."

"You would know Daniel, you drink more of it than anyone else," came a voice from the trees.

Everyone looked up and saw Sam walking towards them, drying her hair with a towel as she walked. "Nice to see you all again," she said as she came closer.

She stopped by the tree nearest the fire and hung her towel over one of the branches before heading towards the pile of bags that Jack had recovered. She crouched and began going through hers for a minute before turning and asking Jack, "Which side am I on sir?"

"Left," Jack answered quickly.

Sam nodded and headed into the tent closest to the bags before zipping the inner door shut. Jack turned his attention back to the fire as Janeway asked, "You share with your wife?"

Jack chocked on the mouthful of coffee he had just taken as Daniel burst out laughing. Teal'c moved and smacked Jack on the back. Jack waved him away then glared at Daniel, "Don't say a word." Daniel bit his lip in an attempt to stop laughing but his shoulders continued to shake. Jack looked at the Captain, "She's not my wife, she's my second in command and we share because she won't share with Doctor wiggle butt and neither will I. Teal'c only shares with him because he spends most of the night either on watch or kelno'reeming in the corner."

Janeway looked abashed, "I'm sorry."

Jack shook his head and stared back into the fire for a moment before glanced at Daniel beside him and glared, "Seriously Daniel, it's not that funny."

Daniel shook his head, "It really is Jack." He started laughing again.

They all heard the zip go again as Sam came out of the tent and moved across to sit beside Jack. "Watch out Daniel, he might end up dead again if you're not careful."

"Again?" Janeway questioned.

Jack nodded, "Daniel has an unhealthy habit of dying and then turning up naked."

"Hey," Daniel protested, "The naked thing happened one time."

"Wait, hang on a second," Janeway said, shaking her head in confusion and she wasn't alone, the rest of her crew had much the same expressions. "Again?"

Jack nodded and then looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow Sam got the message and said, "In our universe there are aliens who can revive the dead. Three of us got killed and the Nox brought us back, Daniel got radiation poisoning and then ascended. The race that built the machine that sent us here left our universe and ascended to a higher plane of existence, they became beings of pure energy and one of them helped Daniel do the same. We have also all died a handful of times at the hand of the Goa'ulds and they brought us back using a piece of technology called a sarcophagus to bring us back."

The pot of water reached the boil and Jack picked it up before pouring the water into the mug with the tea bag. He put the pit back down and handed the mug to Sam. She took it with a smile before taking a sip.

"I thought that since you were spending the night out here you would want these back," Janeway said, gesturing to Tuvok.

Tuvok handed her a case that none of SG1 had noticed and Janeway opened it to reveal the weapons that they had relinquished in the infirmary. Jack smiled at her before pulling the case closer to him and pulling out the weapons. The threw a vest and zat to Teal'c, which the big Jaffa caught without a problem before passing Teal'c's knife to Daniel so the archaeologist could pass it on. He then dished out the remaining vest's P90's, zats, hand guns and knives.

"Thank you," Jack said to Janeway.

Janeway nodded and handed Jack the staff weapon which he stood and handed to the Jaffa. "I recognise the two fire arms from our history but the staff weapon and the other things I don't," Janeway said.

Jack nodded, "You wouldn't. The staff weapon is what the Jaffa use as a large gun while the zats are more sort of hand guns."

"They run of a liquefied form of the material that the gate is made of. The zat is a less concentrated burst of energy so the first shot stuns the second shot kills and the third shot disintegrates," Sam continued.

Everyone looked sceptical so Sam nodded to Teal'c and said, "Fire your zat three times at a rock that we can all see."

The Jaffa nodded and proceeded to demonstrate. Everyone jumped as the zat flashed across the clearing three times, making the rock he was aiming at vanish. He shut the zat and then took a seat, leaning the staff weapon against the log beside him.

"So," Jack said, breaking the silence that had descended, "Who's doing the washing up tonight?"

Sam and Daniel both groaned before all four of them said as a group, "Not it," in perfect sync.

The Voyager crew all smiled at them while Jack looked around thoughtfully, his gaze finally falling on his recently returned knife. He smiled before looking at Daniel. "Oh no. I do not like the look of that smile Jack, what are you planning?" he asked.

Jack just smiled wider, "Whoever hits furthest from the target washes the cups."

Daniel shook his head, "That's not fair; you know full well you're all better shots than me."

"How about," Sam said, "Whoever hits closest picks who washes up."

Daniel still didn't look happy but nodded anyway. Jack too nodded and the three of them turned their attention to Teal'c who inclined his head in agreement.

"And," Daniel said quickly, "If Jack gets picked he can't order Sam to do it."

Sam smiled while Jack sighed.

Happy that everyone was clear Daniel stood and said to the Voyager crew, "If you wouldn't mind, do you think that you could all go stand by the tents? Just in case."

The crew all moved quickly, intrigued by what was going on around them. Once they were standing by the tents Teal'c moved to the tree that Sam had hung her towel from. He looked back and said, "DanielJackson, could you pass me the apple that is in my pack?"

Daniel nodded and once he had found the slightly bruised apple he threw it to the Jaffa. Teal'c then placed it in a v between two branches and after she was sure that it wouldn't move if someone hit it he moved back to join the group. They stood in a line and each pulled out their knife. "This doesn't go in the report," Jack suddenly said, "The last time the General caught me throwing knives he said if it happened again he'd tell the marines who stole all their towels."

A few weeks before Jack had stolen all the towels from the locker room as a prank after two of the marine SG teams had returned from a mission to an incredibly wet and muddy planet.

Teal'c went first, his knife hitting the branch a centimetre away from the apple. "Not bad," Jack commented, "But you're slipping Teal'c."

The Jaffa inclined his head, "It has been a long time since I have thrown a knife O'Neill."

Daniel was next and he hit the other branch although there were a good few inches between the apple and where the knife had struck. Jack smirked before throwing his own. He got the apple straight through the middle of the apple.

He turned and smirked at Sam who just shook her head and drew back her hand to throw, she shut her eyes for a few seconds before she let the knife fly. Everyone watched as it span ended over end before coming to a stop, the tip dug right into the end of Jack's knife. Sam turned and smiled at the gobsmacked Colonel before he said, "You've been holding out on us Carter."

She just shrugged, "What can I say sir, math wins every time."

Everyone laughed and retook their seats as Sam walked over and collected the knives and the apple that had been sliced neatly in half by Jack's throw. As she sat she handed everyone their respective knife before offering Jack half the apple, "Spoils to the winner sir?"

He took the offered apple but said, "Oh no Carter, you won that one fair and square."

Sam smiled happily and after making sure that there was no bark on her apple she took a bite out of it.

**The next chapter will be the end of the camp fire and the next day**


	9. Chapter 9

They had spent the next few hours talking about their different earths. The Voyager crew all had questions for SG1 and since Sam and Teal'c both knew so much about them the four of them answered most of the questions but not all of them.

When Sam however yawned a couple of times in the space of a few minutes Jack said, "Time for bed for you I think Carter."

She shook her head, "I'm fine sir."

"Nope, bed, or do I have to make that an order?"

Sam sighed but stood, "Night everyone, see you tomorrow."

She got a chorus of goodnights as she pulled her towel from the tree and shoved it into her bag before unzipping the tent and going inside, after sitting in the doorway for a few moments to unlace her boots.

Once the tent had shut again Janeway said, "We'll leave you to it." She handed Jack a comm badge, "In the morning if you use the badge we'll transport you to the ship so you can carry on with your work." She looked over to the tent that Sam had just entered and said, "And Major Carter, thank you for the help today, B'Elanna tells me you sped things along a great deal."

From the tent they heard Sam reply, "Your welcome Captain, I was happy to help." She then continued to say, "Um sir, I seem to have left my P90 with yours, don't suppose you could bring it in with you?"

Jack shook his head and tutted, "Really Carter, I'm going to have to write you up for dereliction of duty."

The Voyager crew all looked at each other shocked, they had all thought that Jack was laid back but his words had just proved them wrong. Everyone however felt better when Sam replied from the tent, "If you say so sir but General Hammond will never believe you and you hate paper work too much to write me up for something that out of character."

"Point to Sam," Daniel muttered, before heading to his tent.

"And what is that meant to mean Daniel?" Jack questioned.

"Just that in the six years we've worked together you haven't written Sam up for anything not even when any other commanding officer would have."

Jack shrugged, "Well the only time she doesn't obey a direct order she's normally either saving my butt from an ambush or getting me out of whatever sticky situation I've got myself into so it would hardly be fair now would it."

Daniel shook his head before looking over towards the Voyager crew, "Good night and thank you for letting me use your equipment, I should be done before lunch tomorrow."

Janeway nodded and then turned to her crew, "We need to move away from here, there is still that interference that won't allow us to transport."

"It's probably from the machine that sent us here," Sam said from the tent, "You could probably figure a way around it if you really wanted."

"We won't need any emergency beam outs from this location so our time will be better spent working on getting the ship fly worthy again," Janeway answered.

She led the way out of the camp and as they left Jack turned to Teal'c and asked, "You ok to stay up T?"

The Jaffa nodded and moved his log closer to the fire before retaking his seat, "I will keep watch O'Neill, I spent a great deal of time today in kelno'reem so I will not need to be relieved."

Jack nodded, "If you're sure, but you want to finish you get me ok?"

Teal'c nodded and after checking that his staff weapon was nearby he pulled across the kettle that Daniel had heated for Sam earlier and refilled it, he did not drink coffee or tea, both disagreed with his symbiote, but he had found that he rather liked hot chocolate and he felt like having a cup now. Jack watched him for a moment before saying, "I'll wash the mugs in the morning ok T, so don't trip over them or anything tonight."

He finished and, after picking up both his and Sam's P90's, made his way to the tent, stopping the same as Sam to take off his boots and placing the P90's by the inner door, they didn't sleep with them in the actual compartment just in case but they were always just outside just in case.

He got into the tent and after pulling off his jacket and using it as a pillow got into his sleeping bag beside Sam. He saw that she was still awake and looking at him and asked, "I feel kind of sorry for them, stuck so far from home, is there no way for us to install a hyper drive into the ship, I know their faster than warp engines."

"I thought about sir," Sam replied sleepily, "But hyper drives run off naquadah and they wouldn't be able to mine enough to get them all the way back to earth, even if there is any in this universe, and if I put one in and it goes wrong there's no one here who knows how to fix it so it would be kind of pointless anyway."

Jack nodded sadly, "That's what I thought, I just feel for them I guess, being stranded is never fun."

"They're not stranded sir, they just have one hell of a journey to make," Sam mumbled back.

Jack could see that she could hardly keep her eyes open and said softly, "Night Carter, we should be getting home soon."

She nodded, "Yes sir, hopefully we will."

Jack watched as her blue eyes vanished under her lids before he got himself more comfortable and followed his second into the land of sleep.

As Janeway and the others got to a point where they could be transported from the Captain touched her comm badge and said, "Janeway to Voyager, ready to beam up."

"Yes Captain," came the reply before they all beamed into the transporter room.

They all went their separate ways at the door, Tom and B'Elanna headed towards Tom's quarters, Harry not far behind while Tuvok and Chakotay stayed with the Captain as she headed towards her ready room, her day wasn't quite over yet unfortunately.

Once they were inside and seated she asked, "So what do you think of them?"

Tuvok was the first to answer, "I think that their story is a logical explanation of how they came to appear on this deserted planet."

Janeway nodded, "Thank you Tuvok but I meant what do you think of them as people, not what you thought of their story."

Tuvok didn't say anything more as Chakotay spoke, "Well Major Carter is obviously incredibly smart, B'Elanna was saying that she helped a lot more than she thought she would, said something about never seeing anyone pick something up that fast."

Janeway nodded, "I hope they get home, and I plan on helping them in any way we can, it's the least we can do since B'Elanna seems to think that the Majors assistance has significantly shorted the time she thinks it will take to repair the ship, so much so that she thinks it'll be done at some point tomorrow."

Chakotay and Tuvok both nodded and made to leave, just before he exited however Chakotay turned and said, "Captain, make sure you go to bed at some point, there's no point in having a working ship but a Captain who can't keep her eyes open."

Janeway nodded once before turning to the PADD on her desk.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning saw everyone back pretty much in the same place as the day before, Sam and Jack in engineering while Daniel and Teal'c were back in the conference room, working on the translation.

By the time lunch came around the repairs were mostly done and Daniel had completed the translation. B'Elanna had lead Sam and Jack to the mess where they had met up with Tom, Daniel, Teal'c, Tuvok, the Captain and Chakotay. They had all said hello before heading towards the counter where Neelix was stood beaming at all of them.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Neelix and you must be the people from the other reality."

Sam smiled at him and he smiled back before turning his back to them to pick something up, saying as he did so, "I had a look in the ships data for food from the later 20th century and I came up with this."

He passed the four SG1 members a bowl of food each and Jack looked down at it before looking at Sam and smiling, "Spaghetti bolognaise."

Sam smiled at him, "Thank you Neelix, you didn't have to though."

"It's not every day you meet someone from the 20th century, even if they are from a different reality," Neelix said, "And I made enough for anyone else who wants some."

Chakotay, Tom and B'Elanna both shrugged before saying that they would try it too, while Tuvok and the Captain both went for something else. Once everyone had food they made their way to a group of empty tables.

As they sat down Daniel handed Sam his note book saying, "I finished the translation and I found the instructions on how to work the machine although I hope they make more sense to you than they did to Teal'c and me."

Sam nodded and took the offered notebook, as well as pulling one of her own out of her vest which had a pencil on a string attached to it. With one hand she ate the spaghetti, rolling the pasta around the fork before sticking it in her mouth, and with the other she took the pencil and began to work through Daniel's notes, occasionally making notes of her own, or at least she did until Jack slid the two notebooks away from her and put them beside his plate.

Sam raised an eyebrow and Jack shook his head, "You eat, then you work Carter, just this once." Sam grudgingly nodded and began to eat more. "Anyway," Jack said, spinning his fork in his pasta, "It's not like you can do anything anyway, the machine disappeared remember."

Sam nodded, "I've been thinking about that and I have an idea about how to find it, whether or not it works is another question entirely."

Everyone looked at her expectantly, even the crew who were sat with them. Sam looked at her food, not wanting to answer but Jack laughed, "Come on Carter, you blew up a sun, how much more difficult can this be?"

Sam just shook her head, "Seriously, you blow up one sun and everyone expects you to walk on bloody water and feed the five thousand."

Jack smiled at her, "Nope, don't need to do that Carter, just need to get us home, that's it."

Sam huffed and ate another forkful, sucking up the pasta strands that didn't quite go in.

"You blew up a sun?" B'Elanna questioned, "How, and why?"

"Well we were on a planet helping the Tok'ra move their gate from one planet to another when a mole told the system lord Apophis where they were and he came with his fleet. We took one of the mother ships up and dialled a gate that was on a planet that was in the process of being sucked into a black hole and sent it into the star. The stargate took some of the matter out of the sun which caused its reaction to become unstable and then…"

"Bang," Jack finished for her, "Really really big bang."

Sam laughed lightly while Daniel shook his head and Teal'c sat back in his seat, having emptied his bowl completely.

B'Elanna then threw her fork down, "I give up, how the hell are you meant to eat this?"

Sam smiled at her and went to pick up a spoon which she then handed to B'Elanna. The half Klingon woman took it in her hand and Sam retook her seat beside her. She then gestured to B'Elanna hands and she passed her back to the spoon as well as the fork. "Do you mind?" Sam questioned, gesturing to B'Elanna's plate.

B'Elanna shook her head and Sam leaned across and showed her how to eat the pasta. She put the spoon into the bowl and then stuck the fork in too and twisted it around so that the pasta on the spoon was soon wrapped around the fork. She let them go and went back to her own bowl. B'Elanna smiled at her, "Thank you Sam."

Sam just smiled again and ate some more. Everyone ate in silence for a few minutes and when they had all finished Jack rubbed his stomach happily and smiled, leaning back on his chair. Sam shook her head and Daniel smirked, "You got a little something there Jack," he said, gesturing to Jack's check.

Jack reached his hand and rubbed at his check then looked at Daniel. Daniel shook his head, still smirking, "Nope, still there."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the archaeologist and turned his attention to Sam instead, he knew from experience that Teal'c wouldn't be much help either, the Jaffa just found it too funny to watch him struggle instead of helping.

Sam shook her head, "He's right, you missed a bit sir. On your cheek."

Jack pulled the cuff of his jacket down and rubbed at the side of his face. Sam looked around the table; everyone was watching the Colonel try and tidy himself up. After a few more rubs Jack pulled his hand away and turned his cheek in Sam's direction.

She shook her head again, "Still there sir." He huffed and Sam took pity on him and reached across the table, pulling her cuff down as she went. As she gave Jack's cheek a quick rub she said, "I never did understand how you could make such a mess when eating spaghetti sir, every time I ever made it you ended up looking like my niece."

Jack just shrugged and Sam pulled her hand away, "All good sir."

Jack nodded and handed her back the two notebooks. Sam gave him a beautiful smile and opened the notebooks once more. B'Elanna watched over Sam's shoulder as the Air Force scientist continued to scribble down notes and numbers and equations. On her other side Janeway also looked at the notebooks. The two women then shared a look behind Sam's back, they could see how complicated it was, they didn't understand much of it, but they could see that Sam was quite happily working through it.

After everyone had finished what they were eating Sam looked at the Captain and said, "Captain Janeway, would it be possible for me to use some of your equipment so that I can find the machine that brought us here?"

"What do you need it for?" Janeway questioned.

"The machine is made out of the same material as the stargate, an element we all naquadah, and the same element is in my blood. I think that if I can get a clean enough sample out of my blood then I should theoretically be able to pull particles of the same element back into this reality. I know how it's done it's just a case of doing it myself."

Janeway thought for a moment then nodded, "We will help you as much as we can. You cut down the repair considerably and we owe you something for that."

Sam smiled at her, "I was also wandering if it could possibly borrow Seven of Nine, I know she has some knowledge of the equations and theories behind what the machine does."

The Captain nodded again, "I will ask her to come and meet you in the infirmary, I'm sure the Doctor will be the best person to help with taking this element out of your blood safely."

Sam then looked over at Jack and said, "With your permission of course sir."

He nodded, "If you think you can do it without harming yourself Carter, go ahead, I trust you."

**So the spaggetti bolignase is in this chapter for the pure fact that one it's my favorite and I had it nearly every night last week when I was writing this chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

After placing their empty bowls on the counter by Neelix and bidding the alien man goodbye SG1 all headed towards the infirmary, B'Elanna and Janeway coming along too while the rest of the crew who they had been eating with, Tom, Tuvok and Chakotay, all went their separate ways.

They walked mostly in silence, Sam continuing to read through Daniel's notes as she walked, Jack making sure that she didn't walk into anything or anyone.

When they reached the infirmary they were met by the Doctor. "No ill effects from your incident yesterday I hope."

Sam shook her head. "I'm fine thank you Doctor," she answered.

He just nodded and began moving around the room, putting stuff away as he went. Janeway then said, "We need your help Doctor, Major Carter has a request to make of you."

The Doctor nodded and turned his attention back to Sam who said, "I have the same element in my blood as that that the machine was made of. I was hoping your equipment would be able to get a sample of it so I can use it to bring the machine that brought us here into this reality."

The Doctor nodded, "That should be possible. Why do you have this element in your blood?"

As he spoke he got the things he needed to do as Sam had asked and gestured for Sam to sit on the bed.

"It's the result of having a symbiote," Sam answered, sitting on the edge of the bed. "The symbiote puts it into the host's blood stream. A lot of the technology they use you need naquadah in your blood stream."

"You're a host to a Goa'uld?" Janeway questioned, not looking impressed, after the story that Sam had told them yesterday she knew that they were bad news.

Sam shook her head. "I was a host to a Tok'ra, Jolinar of Malkshur, but she died to save me," she said the last bit in a quiet voice.

Both Janeway and B'Elanna fell silent as the Doctor moved towards Sam, holding a needle to take her blood. As he got closer to her she stripped off her jacket, it was easier than rolling up the sleeve, and held out her arm for him.

Jack smirked at her and said, "You're going to fell a little prick Carter."

She raised an eye brow at him as Daniel chuckled, "Do you really have to so that every time any of us have an injection or blood test sir?"

Jack was silent for a moment, to the Doctor, B'Elanna and Janeway it looked like he was actually thinking over his answer but Daniel, Sam and Teal'c all knew that it was a show; he was just going to give his signature nonchalant answer. They were of course right, a few minutes later he nodded and smiled, "Yep, I think I do."

Sam shook her head and clenched her hand slightly as the Doctor withdrew a vial of blood; she had always found the feeling of having blood taken strange, even after so many years of physicals and tests.

Once the vial was full the Doctor moved away just as the door opened and Seven of Nine walked into the room. "You requested my presence Captain."

"Yes Seven. This is Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson, Major Carter and Teal'c, the visitors from another dimension who helped with the repairs on the warp core. They know how to get home they just need to do it and Major Carter thinks that you will be able to help make the calculations necessary faster."

Sam nodded in her direction while Teal'c stood watching the room and Jack and Daniel both looked Seven up and down quickly before turning their attention elsewhere, not wanting Sam to accuse them of ogling or at least give them that look that rivalled Teal'c's, Daniel picked up his note book again and began looking at a few of the pages and Jack looking over at Sam and raised an eyebrow.

She nodded once before standing and pulling on her jacket again. Seven gave them all an appraising look before saying to Sam, "How can I be of assistance?"

Sam took a deep breath and jumped into an explanation that only she and Seven seemed to understand a word of, although B'Elanna and Janeway did get the general idea of what Sam was saying, both about how the machine worked, Sam had read through the translation quickly as they had walked just so that everything was in context, and about how to get the machine here so they could actually use it.

Jack just stood rocking on his feet, his eyes beginning to glaze over. Daniel carried on reading through his translation, there was nothing much else he could do and Teal'c looked over his shoulder, also reading through the translations. The Doctor walked around the room, carrying on putting everything in their correct place.

"So that's that," Sam finished.

Seven stood there and nodded before asking, "So what are you planning on using to bring the naquadah particles here? You said how but didn't say with what."

"When we got transported here so did all our kit so I should be able to macgyver something, if the Colonel doesn't mind of course." She finished speaking and looked expectantly at Jack who was still stood with a glazed over expression on his face. Janeway, B'Elanna and Seven didn't know what to do but Sam sighed and said louder, "Right sir?"

When he still didn't answer she looked at Teal'c who nodded once before saying, in a voice only slightly louder than his normal one, "O'Neill, MajorCarter was asking you a question."

"Huh right, yeah sure Carter, whatever you say," he said, jumping slightly.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Did you get any of that Jack?"

He nodded, "Of course I did, Carter said some technically stuff that you know I never understand anyway and then said she can make a doohicky to get us home as long as I don't mind her using some of the equipment that came through with us."

Daniel shook his head incredulously while Sam bite her lip in an attempt not to burst out laughing, no matter how he behaved Jack O'Neill was smarter than he looked and he did pay attention to what was being said around him. Seven, Janeway and B'Elanna all shared a look and Janeway shook her head.

Behind them a machine bleeped and the Doctor came back over and said, "Major Carter, extracting the element from your blood is complete."

Sam smiled at him, "Thank you Doctor."

She took the vial he offered her and slipped it into the pocket of her vest before looking between Janeway and Jack and saying, "With your permission sir, Captain."

Janeway nodded and looked at Seven, "Go with the Major and see what you can do to help."

Seven nodded as Jack looked at Daniel and Teal'c, "What are you two going to do while Carter works her magic and I be my normal helpful self?"

Daniel shook his head before saying, "Not sure." He looked at Janeway and asked, "Do you have anything you need help with Captain? We won't be much help to Sam; we normally just get in the way."

Janeway smiled at him, "I'm sure we can figure something out for the two of you to do."

Jack clapped his hands together, "Right then kids, let's get this show on the road."


	12. Chapter 12

Before they left Sam asked if she could speak to the Captain in private for a moment. Janeway agreed and the two walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Jack watched the two of them go before looking over at Teal'c and Daniel and saying, "Have you got you're radios?"

Daniel shook his head while Teal'c nodded. Jack sighed and unclipped his and three it under hand to Daniel who caught it easily. "You know the drill, check in every two hours."

While Daniel and Teal'c both nodded in agreement Janeway came back in and said, "Why would you need to check in, you weren't yesterday."

"It's protocol," Jack answered as Daniel clipped the radio to his vest, "And yesterday we were but we weren't speaking since we were all sort of in the same place."

That seemed to satisfy Janeway as she didn't say anything more on the subject.

Jack looked at Sam, silently asking him what that had been about but she shook her head. He narrowed his eyes but let it drop.

Everyone then headed their separate ways, Daniel and Teal'c following Janeway and Chakotay while Seven, Sam and Jack all headed for the nearest transporter room.

Once Jack, Sam and Seven had beamed down to the planet they made their way towards the area where they had made their camp. They had decided the day before to make camp where they had first appeared so that they didn't lose the location of the machine.

As they walked Sam explained exactly what she needed Seven to do. She asked the ex-borg to do the calculations while she started work on the machine that she hoped would be able to bring the machine to them.

Jack watched as she pulled out the tools from her pack and started using them to pull apart the FRED which had carried most of their gear.

The two women worked in silence, both concentrating on their own work. The only time anybody spoke was when Seven, who understood the theory of what they were doing but not the practice, asked Sam to double check something she had written.

Every two hours Daniel and Teal'c would check in with Jack, who had found and picked up Daniel's radio from his tent. It turned out that Janeway had been able to find them something to do. They were currently helping with the end of the repairs to the hull of the ship. Teal'c was being the most help as he was a lot stronger than most of the other people on the repair crew.

Six hours after they had left Voyager Janeway beamed down to the planet with Teal'c, Daniel and Chakotay in tow. They all came to a stop when they saw what the group had done. Sam was sitting amidst a pile of parts, wires and bits of metal while Seven was still working on the calculations and Jack was playing with his yo-yo, obviously bored. They all looked up at the sound of Daniel going to his tent and unzipping it. Seven stood, "Captain."

Janeway nodded, "Seven." She looked at them all and asked, "How is everything going?"

Sam shrugged, "I will hopefully be done with this sometime tomorrow and if Seven is done with the calculations by then I'm hopeful tonight will be the last night we spend here."

Janeway nodded, "We came to ask if you want to join us on the holodeck, we're having a little celebration now that the ship is completely mended and we felt that we should extend an invitation as you all helped speed our progress along."

Sam looked back at the stuff in front of her and was about to decline when Jack said, "Carter, it's going to be dark soon and while you're good even you can't see in the dark, it'll all still be there in the morning."

Sam sighed but nodded and Jack looked at Janeway, "We'd love to join you Captain."

She nodded and Seven stood and handed Sam the notebook she had been working in, "I must return to my alcove but I will return tomorrow."

Sam took the book and nodded, "Thank you Seven."

Jack stood and headed over to where everyone was stood waiting while Sam did something with a few pieces of machine before joining them. "What were you doing Carter?" he questioned.

"Setting up a field around the area where I was working, I don't want something, or someone," she gave him a pointed look, "Moving anything."

Jack frowned at her and took a step towards it. "And how did you do that?" he asked.

Sam shrugged and then when he yelped smiled and said, "Basically an electric fence without the fence sir."

Jack stomped his foot a few times to get the feeling back in it while Daniel laughed and Teal'c smirked. "Really Jack, have you not learnt from the marines that you don't mess with Sam's projects?"

Jack shrugged, "You would have thought wouldn't you."

"Marines?" Chakotay questioned.

"Part of the earth military," Teal'c answered, "And when the stargate program was first activated they used to find it fun to move MajorCarters projects, until she set up a trap which meant that anyone who tried to move any of her stuff got an electric shook that was strong enough to garble their speech for a few hours."

Chakotay nodded while Janeway nodded at Sam, "You seem to be a very capable young woman Major."

Jack nodded. "She's a national treasure," he said with a smirk.

Sam shook her head and then they all headed away from the transporter dark zone.

An hour later and the three team members were happily chatting with the Voyager crew, most of whom were very interested in any stories they had to tell. Sam had just finished the story of how Jack had become invisible when the music changed and she, Daniel and Jack all recognised the song.

Janeway came over and smiled at them, "I thought that maybe you would like to hear some music from your own time."

They all thanked the Captain and then Tom came over and asked, "Can I interest any of you in a game of pool?"

Sam stood, "I'd love to."

The two of them moved across to the table and began setting it up, closely followed by Jack, B'Elanna and some of the other crew members.

Once the table was set up Tom took a step back and said, "Why don't we make this interesting."

"Don't do it," someone called from the crowd, "He's a hustler."

Sam smiled at Tom and said, "Go on then. What do you want to bet?"

Tom smirked, "I win you dance with me." B'Elanna shook her head at that but remained silent, she knew that it was just a game and there was no need to get jealous.

"And if I win?" Sam questioned. Tom shrugged. Sam then smiled, but only someone who knew her well would see the underlying scheming that had brought the smile to light, "How about, if I win, I'll tell you what I want after the game?"

While Tom nodded in agreement Jack shook his head slowly, he felt sorry for the poor man, he had no idea what he had just got himself into.


	13. Chapter 13

To begin with Sam lulled Tom into a false sense of security, letting it seem as if he was better than her but then the tables turned and Sam sunk shot after shot. Tom watched dumb founded as the rest of the crew all laughed.

Sam potted the last ball and set the pool que on the table before smiling at the opened mouthed Tom. Jack laughed, "You didn't stand a chance she's only lost one game of pool in the years I've known her."

"Yeah," Sam said with a smirk, "And that was only because I won a drinking contest and then passed out half way through playing."

A song came on and she smiled wistfully. Jack saw and said, "What's up Carter?"

"Oh nothing," she said shaking her head, "It's just this song was my mom's favourite, she used to sing it when she was cooking."

Jack listened carefully and heard the unmistakable sound of Up Town Girl by Billy Joel. He took another look at Sam's face before grabbing her hand and pulling her laughing towards a free space on the floor. "No sir, I don't want to dance," she said between laughs.

Jack shrugged, "Yes you do Carter. Just one song. You must have danced while your mom was singing."

Daniel and Teal'c both shook their heads as the two officers began dancing together, spinning each other around and laughing so hard they could see the tears in their eyes.

Daniel looked at the still opened mouthed Tom and said, "Word of warning, don't remind Sam about the bet if she forgets, she comes up with some pretty unique ideas."

He then started laughing when he heard Sam and Jack start singing along to the chorus of the song loudly, although they still sounded good together.

When the song finished Jack spun the laughing Sam one last time before he dropped her hand. They smiled at each other before Sam said, "Go and ask the Captain to dance Jack, can't make it seem as if there's an unprofessional relationship between us."

Jack frowned, "We were just dancing Carter, like we have hundreds of times before at O'Malley's. Nothing wrong with that."

Sam looked at the floor, not wanting to meet his gaze. "Sorry sir," she said after a minute, "It's just that I'm nervous about tomorrow, I actually don't know if this is going to work. For all I know we could be stuck here until we die."

Her voice had got lower the more she spoke and Jack felt for her, he really did. He noticed that there were eyes from all over watching them, including the worried look that Daniel was giving them.

He caught Daniel's head and wordlessly shook his head, telling the younger man that he would sort this out. He gently put a hand on Sam's shoulder and spun her around so she was facing the other way before gently pushing her towards an empty table in the corner, where thankfully there weren't any people.

He sat her down and then took the seat opposite her. "Ok Carter, you know how brilliant I am at talking about anything important." She laughed lightly and he smiled and continued, "But you'll get us home, we all trust you to do that."

"That's the problem sir. If I can't get us home then it's my fault that Teal'c will never see his family again, it's my fault that we're all stuck here until we die and it's my fault that none of us will ever see our earth again."

Jack reached across the table and squeezed her hand, "We either get home or we won't Sam, and if we don't then it's not your fault. We trust you Sam, and we all know that no matter what happens you did your best and we can ask for nothing more than that."

Sam flipped her hand over and twined her fingers through his, taking strength from them. "Thank you sir," she said after a minute.

Jack just smiled at her and squeezed her hand again. "Come on Carter," he said after a minute, "I think it's about time to get you in bed."

Sam bit her lip and Jack scowled jokingly, "Fer cryin out loud, you know full well that's not what I meant."

Sam burst out laughing and stood, letting go of Jack's hand in the process. Jack shook his head and also stood before together they walked over to where Daniel was talking to Tom and the Captain and Teal'c was watching a pool game carefully.

They stood for a moment before Daniel finished explaining whatever it was he was on about and looked up at them. "You ok Sam?" Daniel asked.

"She's fine Daniel," Jack said while Sam nodded, "Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix." He looked at the Captain and said, "Thank you for tonight Captain but I think Carter might have worked herself too hard over the last couple of days."

Daniel gave her a concerned look but she shook her head, which was enough to tell him she was fine. The Captain nodded as Teal'c walked over to join them. "We had a most enjoyable time CaptainJaneway," the Jaffa said.

Janeway nodded and smiled, "I'll accompany you to the transporter room."

They said a quick good bye and Sam smirked at Tom before she left. Tom saw the smirk and looked at B'Elanna before saying, "Daniel may well have been right about not reminding the Major about the bet; that smirk looked evil."

B'Elanna shook her head and wordlessly took his hand and led him from the room.

At the transporter room Janeway handed Jack to comm badge he had given back that morning. Jack nodded and asked, "Would you like for Daniel and Teal'c to come back in the morning?"

Janeway shook her head, "We have completely mended the ship so we won't need any more help. You are all however welcome to make use of our facilities."

Jack sniffed at Daniel. Even though Sam had had a swim the night before and the three men had had a quick wash is the lake this morning, the three of them still didn't smell all that good. Daniel frowned at Jack and said to Janeway, "We'd appreciate that."

As Janeway nodded Sam said, "Excuse me Captain but I've just remembered that Daniel's camera is still attached to one of your screens."

Janeway nodded again, "You're welcome to go and sort it now or you can wait until tomorrow."

Sam looked at her watch and said, "Would you mind if I did it now quickly?"

"If that's what you want," Janeway answered.

Sam nodded and looked at the guys, "You go ahead sir, I won't be too long."

"See you in a minute Carter," Jack said as he led Daniel and Teal'c into the transporter room.

Thirty minutes later Sam walked into the camp and handed the camera to Daniel, who was sat on one of the logs, looking into the low fire, drinking some coffee.

"Thanks Sam," he said with a smile. "Do you want any tea?"

Sam shook her head, "No, I'm just going to go to sleep." She headed into the tent and was soon wrapped in her sleeping bag, her jacket over her head to block out the light since it wasn't quite dark yet.

She was aware when Jack came in maybe ten minutes later. He got into his sleeping bag as carefully as he could so not to knock against to Sam, who to him looked sound asleep. Once he was settled he turned on his side and whispered, "You'll do fine Sam."


	14. Chapter 14

**So tomorrow is Sunday and I actually have to get up earlier than I do on the weekdays which sort of sucks and right now I'm trying to decide whether to just stay up or go to bed, either way I'm not going to be all the responsive anyway, I am really not a morning person. **

**Anyway this chapter is maybe a little more angsty than the others but I hope you like it.**

The next morning everyone but Sam went up to the ship for breakfast and showers. Jack tried to talk Sam into coming but she just wanted to work on her machine. Jack agreed to let her stay on the planet but only after he had seen her open and start to eat one of the cereal bars from her pack, and leave another few in easy reach.

The three of them ate quickly in the mess, Daniel consuming more coffee than actual real food. Once they were done Chakotay, who had greeted them at the transporter and had eaten with them, led them to some empty quarters. After he explained how the showers worked, he left them to it, telling them to tell the guard outside when they were done.

It didn't take them long; a long time ago they had all mastered the art of showering quickly, although they all found the feeling of the sonic showers a little disconcerting. Once they were done they all pulled on the clean clothes that they had brought with them before shoving their dirty stuff into the bag that Teal'c had brought. Since they had been on a lookie loo mission to look at the machine and the ruins they had all brought more changes of clothes than they normally would have so they all still had another set of BDU's in their bags.

They got to the door and told the security officer there that they were done, he nodded and then touched his comm badge and called Chakotay back down to them. They all headed towards the nearest transporter room, since there was nothing they could do on the ship they had decided to go back to the planet and see if there was anything at all they could do to help Sam.

They walked into their camp and saw that B'Elanna and Tom were both there as well. B'Elanna was helping Sam with whatever she was doing while Tom was looking at something. Seven was sat in the same place as the day before, still making notes and calculations.

Tom looked up as they arrived and smiled at them before turning back to whatever was in his hands. As they got closer they could see that he was looking at Sam's digital camera. They had just sat down on the logs when Sam gave a triumphant shout as she and B'Elanna stepped back.

"Done Carter?" Jack asked, looking at the mess of wires and other materials that the two women had just stepped back from.

Sam nodded and headed towards the tent saying, "Now all I need to do is put the naquadah in it and see if it works."

She was only in the tent for a moment, her feet sticking out the entire time, before she stood back up and walked over to where Seven was sat. "How's it going Seven?" she questioned.

Seven nodded, "I think I am nearly there Major Carter."

Sam extended her hand, "May I?"

The blonde woman nodded and handed her the notebook she had been working in, along with the pen. Sam quickly flipped through it and then scribbled something else at the end before smiling at Seven and saying, "Nice work, you were very nearly done."

Seven didn't answer; she just stood and moved towards the back of the group.

Once she had resituated herself Jack asked, "Ready to give it a try?"

Sam nodded hesitantly before moving over to the machine, the vial and the notebook still in her hand. Jack stood and walked over to her. The two crouched by the machine and rested his hand on top of hers, "Whatever happens Sam, we know you did your best." Sam nodded and her movements became more confident as he smiled at her before heading back to where Daniel and the others were sitting.

As he got closer Daniel asked quietly, "What was that about Jack?"

"Last minute encouragement," Jack answered, "She's worried that we'll blame her if this doesn't work."

That put looks of concern on both Daniel and Teal'c's faces. Jack could see that Daniel was going to say something so he shook his head and said, "She knows that we trust her and that we won't blame her Daniel, but it doesn't stop her worrying."

Daniel nodded and all of them all looked back at Sam who was making some last minute adjustments to the machine in front of her. She placed the vial into it and then sat back on her heels. She looked up at them, mainly focusing on Jack, and smiled before touching the comm badge that Jack had left her with this morning. "Captain, it's Major Carter, can you do what we talked about please?"

Jack stood, wondering what was going on but he didn't get far before the Captain gave her affirmative and a ring of light appeared around Sam. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her, the four members of the Voyager crew all knew what a force field looked like and from the looks on their faces Daniel, Jack and Teal'c all guessed what it was too.

"What are you doing Carter?" Jack asked slowly, walking towards her.

Sam looked him in the eye and said, "Protecting you, protecting all of you."

She looked back at the machine and started fiddling with it, not looking at anyone.

"Carter," Jack said, "What do you mean protecting us?"

Sam sighed and looked at him. "There's only a fifty per cent chance this will actually work."

"And the other fifty per cent?" Jack asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"It explodes," Sam said without emotion.

Everyone was still as they processed her words then Jack started forwards, towards Sam and the force field. "Carter, don't you dare," he said, "I said you could do anything as long as you were safe, a fifty per cent chance of blowing up is not safe."

Sam shook her head, "I have to do this sir; you know I do."

Jack looked behind him at Chakotay and said, "Contact the Captain, tell her to take that force field down, now. I will not have Carter risking her life to get us home."

Chakotay moved his hand towards his badge but a shout from Sam stopped him. "Please Commander, don't. I have to do this if we want to get home."

Jack smashed his hand against the field, causing ripples in it. "I am not doing this again Carter. I refuse to be stuck on one side of force field while you're on the other side in danger."

Sam rested her hand against where his fist was now resting. "Please Jack, let me try this," she begged.

Teal'c and Daniel had both by now moved closer and were standing behind Jack, watching Sam, while Chakotay, Tom and B'Elanna were standing behind them, with Seven standing even further back watching what was going on, only partly understanding.

"Sam," Daniel said, "You don't have to do this. We don't want you to risk your life when it is perfectly fine for us to stay here."

"Indeed," came Teal'c's input, "MajorCarter we will be fine here."

Sam shook her head, "I'm doing it and there's nothing you can do to stop me." She could see B'Elanna's hand moving towards her badge. The half Klingon was obviously contemplating asking the Captain to lower the shield to allow Jack to pull Sam away from the machine. "Don't B'Elanna; I have to at least try."

B'Elanna could see the fire in her eyes and let her hand fall back to her side. Sam nodded once in recognition of what she had done before she turned her focus back to Jack once more.

The two of them stared into each other's eyes, speaking in a way that only they could. Eventually Jack whispered, "Why Sam? Why risk it?"

"You know why Jack," Sam said in an equally low voice. "If this doesn't work I'm sorry."

She then turned back to the machine, ignoring Daniel's pleading to stop, and gave it one last check before she turned on the power source, the battery from the FRED, and pushed the button that would either get them one step closer to getting home or kill her.


	15. Chapter 15

There was a brilliant flash of light that left all the watchers blinded for a moment. When their eyes cleared they could see Sam and the machine. Everyone was happy that nothing seemed to be wrong until they all saw that Sam wasn't moving.

"Get that force field down," Jack shouted, heading back towards Sam's bag quickly and pulling out the first aid kit she carried as the team's medic.

"Captain," Chakotay said into his badge, "The machine has appeared but it looks like Major Carter is unconscious. The force field needs to be turned off so we can get to her."

"Understood Chakotay," the voice of the Captain replied as the force field went down.

Daniel and Teal'c quickly moved in and began checking Sam over before Jack took over. "Her pulse is fine, so is her breathing." He looked up and said, "Someone pass me a bottle of water." He easily caught the one B'Elanna threw to him and proceeded to tip some into his hand and then flick it at Sam.

It took a few seconds but soon she opened her eyes and Jack stopped with the water. "Sorry sir," Sam mumbled as she tried to sit up.

Jack rested a hand on her shoulder which made her lie back down again and held up three fingers, "How many fingers Carter?"

"Three sir," she answered quickly.

Jack nodded, "Who is the only person I would happily send to a Goa'uld planet without back up?"

"Kinsey," Sam answered with a smile.

"Ok Carter, last one," Jack said, "Why did we end up in Antarctica?"

"The gate jumped to the second gate on Earth after the gate on the planet was hit by a blast," Sam answered.

Jack nodded and helped her sit up saying, "Well you don't have a concussion so it's unlikely you bumped your head hard enough to knock you out, any idea why you lost conscious?"

She shook her head and sat up. After looking around quickly she said, "Well it looks like it worked."

Jack nodded and then looked Sam up and down before looking her straight in the eye. Sam held his gaze as he said, "Damn it Carter. You know that there was a chance this wasn't going to work and yet you still recklessly endangered your life."

He paused for breath and Daniel took the chance to say, "Well done Sam." He then looked at Jack and said, "Leave it Jack, just for the time being, we're one step closer to going home."

Jack glared at him but then stood and walked away, not saying anything more to anyone.

"Are you really ok Sam?" B'Elanna asked.

Sam nodded, "I'm ok." She stood and swayed on her feet, grabbing hold of Teal'c to steady herself, "Ok, I'm nearly ok."

She shook her head and then let go of Teal'c's shoulder and looked in the direction that Jack had stormed off, towards the lake.

"Sam," Daniel said, "He'll be ok, he's just pissed that you gave us such a scare, you know how he is."

Sam nodded and reached down and picked up the notebook that Seven had been working in. She looked again after Jack and Teal'c said in his low voice, "I will go after him MajorCarter."

"Thank you Teal'c," Sam said, happier now then she had been. She moved back to the machine and knelt in front of it. She pushed a few of the symbols before she pulled out her multitool and opened the flap on the front.

Teal'c walked away after Jack while Seven and B'Elanna moved so they could see what Sam was doing more clearly. Tom and Chakotay moved away to speak to the Captain, to tell her what was happening as she had asked to be kept informed of any developments on the planet.

Teal'c quickly caught up with Jack and the two walked in silence until they were at the water's edge.

"Why are you angry O'Neill?" the Jaffa asked, already having an idea since he knew how the two officers of SG1 felt about each other better than anybody expect maybe Daniel. "MajorCarter is alive and we are going home."

"I know Teal'c, but she risked her life in the process, I said she could only go ahead with her plan if she thought it was safe."

"O'Neill," Teal'c said, "MajorCarter did what she thought was best, for all of us."

"I know that Teal'c, but she still shouldn't have done it," Jack said. He knew why he was so annoyed about what Sam had done but he also knew that what he was feeling was unprofessional.

Teal'c rested his hand on Jack's shoulder and said, "She is alive O'Neill." He turned and went back towards the camp, leaving Jack looking out over the water.

"Did you know?" Tom asked B'Elanna, pulling her away from behind Sam and over to Chakotay.

She shook her head, "No. It was all stuff I had no idea about, using technology I'm not familiar with. I was just following her instructions."

"How do you think she got the Captain on board?" Tom asked, "Captain Janeway didn't even hesitate so she must have had a compelling argument."

"I told her the truth," Sam said from where she was still kneeling by the machine, "I told her that if this blew up it would affect your ship."

"Oh," Tom said, "It really would have been that big an explosion?"

Sam nodded, "Naquadah is volatile and even the small amount we got from my blood would have enhanced the explosion enough to damage the ship more than the borg cube did."

B'Elanna whistled lightly before she moved back behind Sam and said, "I've never seen a system based crystals before."

Sam nodded as she checked her notes before moving some of the crystals and pulling some out completely. "You seem to know your way around it well though," B'Elanna continued.

"I should hope so too," came Jack's voice as he walked back out of the trees, "Otherwise we've been trusting the wrong person for years."

"Thanks sir," Sam said, placing another piece of the machine on the pile that was already there.

Jack crouched beside her and asked, "Are you sure all these bits aren't needed?" Sam raised an eyebrow and Jack nodded, "Of course you're sure."

Sam smiled and went back to work. Jack moved closer and whispered in her ear, "Sorry Carter, good job."

"Thanks sir," Sam whispered back, "And I am sorry."

Jack nodded and then moved away, going towards where Teal'c was standing with Daniel. "Break camp," he ordered, "We're leaving today." He looked at Sam, "Right Carter?"

"Yes sir," Sam answered, running her finger under a line of writing in the notebook.

Jack smiled and looked back at Teal'c and Daniel, "You heard the Major. If we're ready to go as soon as Carter's done then we can get home as soon as possible."

The two men nodded and the three of them went into their respective tents, to pack the sleeping bags and everything else that was in there.


	16. Chapter 16

Captain Janeway, Tuvok and Harry all joined them on the planet not long after. "How are things progressing?" Janeway asked as they all stopped where Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Tom and Chakotay were sitting on logs, watching as Sam worked and B'Elanna and Seven watched from just behind her.

"No idea Captain," Chakotay answered, "Although I'm guessing well since nobody has said anything to the contrary."

Janeway nodded and looked at the pile of what to her looked like glass that was beside Sam. "What sort of circuitry does this machine have? It looks like glass."

Daniel shook his head, "They're control crystals Captain. All the Ancient technology use them and then the Goa'uld got hold of it and now they use it too in their technology."

Janeway nodded and looked at the pile beside Sam before saying, "I'm sure Major Carter knows what she's doing but why are there so many components on the floor?"

"Because," Sam said as she stood and brushed the dirt off her knees, "The Ancients were big fans of redundancies, most of these circuits," she picked up the pile of flat crystals, "Are not needed to get us home and just make the whole thing a lot more complicated than it needs to be."

"And the rest of them?" Janeway asked, "You only said some of them were redundancies."

"The rest of them are hopefully what caused the energy discharge that hit me, they're damaged and needed replaced," Sam said confidentially.

"So then Carter," Jack said, getting to his feet and clapping his hands together, "I take it from the look on your face that we're good to go?"

"Very nearly sir," Sam said with a smile, "Just a few more tweaks and we're good to go."

Jack smiled, "Nice job Carter."

She smiled at him, "Thanks sir, but it's not done yet."

She picked up the notebook and pushed some of the buttons on the top of the machine, it started to hum and Sam smiled. She looked back at everyone and said, "We're going home."

Everyone smiled at the news. "You sure Carter?" Jack asked.

She nodded, "Positive sir, as long as you plug in the right coordinates."

"Me?" Jack said, "Why me Carter, surely that might be something you should be doing."

She shook her head, "I don't have the ancient gene sir. The only reason we got sent here was because I pushed one too many buttons on a faulty machine, to get home it's safer if you do it."

"Whatever you say Carter," Jack said with a smile. He looked at Teal'c and Daniel before he said, glee evident in his voice, "SG1, we're going home."

Daniel and Teal'c both smiled while Sam shook her head and began to tidy up all the spare bits and pieces on the floor around her. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all picked up the bags that they had packed and moved it all over to the remains of the FRED. Sam smiled again and quickly unhooked the battery from the machine and reattached it to the FRED. As she tested the controls Jack moved towards the Captain and offered her his hand. She took it as he said, "Thank you for your help and hospitality Captain. It's been an interesting couple of days."

The Captain nodded, "I wish you all the best for your mission to protect Earth."

Jack smiled and moved on. Everyone shock hands and said their goodbyes. When Sam got to the Captain she smiled and said, "The Colonel was wandering if there was anything we could do to help you and while I can't give you a hyper drive I can give you this." She handed Janeway a small notebook. "B'Elanna should be able to use the calculations in here to be able to get through Borg shielding, and the beauty of it is that it will be impossible from them to block it since they won't have any clue about the origins of the calculations let alone how to counteract it."

"Thank you," Janeway said, genuine thanks shining through her eyes.

Sam smiled and then moved on to B'Elanna, "It was nice working with you."

"Likewise Sam," the half Klingon answered. She then said, looking at Jack, "Colonel, I have something for you."

Jack raised an eyebrow while Tom looked at B'Elanna questioningly. She just smiled and pulled out Jack's yo-yo. "It must have dropped out of your pocket on the holodeck last night."

Jack took it with a smile and walked the dog a few times before he put it into the chest pocket of his BDU's. "Thank you, I would have missed that."

Sam shook her head while Daniel laughed and said, "You Jack O'Neill are just a big kid sometimes."

"Coming from the guy who plays in the dirt for a living," Jack shot back.

"That's my job," Daniel retorted, "You playing with kids toys is nothing to do with your work."

"Well Danny-boy at least I know how to have fun."

"Guys," Sam said loudly, "Are you really going to do this now?"

Both looked sheepish as Sam rolled her eyes. "Are they always like that?" B'Elanna questioned.

"No," Sam said, "Normally they're worse."

"Hey Carter," Jack said, "I resent that."

Sam raised an eyebrow and Jack turned away, muttering something under his breath. Sam turned back to B'Elanna and Janeway and smiled. "Thank you," she said, "For all your help."

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all moved towards the machine while Sam got the FRED into place before going to stand beside Jack, who was stood in front of the machine while Daniel and Teal'c stood slightly behind them.

"Captain," Sam said, "You might want to move back, I have no idea how much of a field this thing will create."

Janeway nodded and as they began to move away Jack gave them a salute, Sam quickly following along behind.

Everyone smiled at them and then once they were far enough away they turned back and watched as Sam instructed Jack about which buttons to push on the machine.

"Do you think this will work?" Tom asked B'Elanna in a low voice.

"I think if anyone could do it Sam could," B'Elanna answered in an equally as low voice, "She seems more than capable and she was a massive help with the warp core which is impressive considering that it was all newish technology to her."

The crew of Voyager all watched as Jack paused and looked at Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. The two men nodded while Sam placed her hand over his and he pushed the last button. There was a brilliant flash of light and when it cleared they could see that they were indeed gone.

"They did it," B'Elanna said.

Janeway nodded before she turned towards the ship. "B'Elanna, go and see if the Major's calculations will indeed help." She looked at the spot where SG1 had stood and said, "We should follow their example and make for home."

The crew all nodded as Janeway touched her comm and said, "Beam us back to the ship."

They too vanished in a flash of light and not long after Voyager left the planet's surface and continued on its long journey back to the Alpha quadrant and Earth.

"Did it work?" Daniel questioned looking around.

"I think it did yeah Daniel," Sam said looking around, "Because we're completely alone now. I can't see any of the Voyager crew."

Jack smiled, "Well lets go and see if we can find the Stargate then and get home."

They all nodded and Sam controlled the FRED so it followed along behind Jack, Daniel and Teal'c as they made their way in the direction that they hoped the gate was in.

**Next chapter is the last chapter :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Voyager**

They had been underway nearly two months and nothing had gone wrong. They had just passed through a system full of locals who didn't want any trouble and were happy to let then go on their way.

Now however they were facing a Borg cube and the unmistakable sound of a hundred voices saying, "You will be assimilated, resistance is futile."

"Janeway to engineering," Janeway said from her seat on the bridge.

"B'Elanna here Captain," came the reply.

"Are the calculations that Major Carter provided us with usable?"

B'Elanna had spent a lot of her time since Sam had given them the notebook going over the calculations, along with Seven, and using them to create a second programme for the phasers, one which would hopefully cut through Borg shielding.

"Yes Captain," B'Elanna replied, "We finished the modifications this morning."

"Good," Janeway said, "Because they are about to be tested." She looked over at Tuvok and said, "Mister Tuvok switch to the second phaser programme."

Tuvok nodded and then soon said, "Ready to fire Captain."

She nodded, "Aim for their engines. We don't want to destroy them, just show them that we are not to be messed with."

Tuvok nodded and the phasers fired, going straight through the shielding on the other ship and taking out their engines.

"Get us out of here Mr Paris," Janeway said, "While they're unable to follow us."

"Yes ma'am," Tom said.

That night they all met on the holodeck and Janeway raised her glass, "To SG1 and Major Carter, who may well have just made our journey home a lot easier."

Everyone followed suite and drained their glasses.

**SG1**

They had spent nearly ten hours in an isolation room together. Hammond hadn't wanted them out and around in the mountain, for reasons of security, and Janet had wanted them under medical supervision just in case they had picked something up on their little trip.

They had had their DNA checked and had been given full medical test, checking for any infections or parasites they might have picked up.

They'd spent the time either sleeping or playing with the cards that Janet had provided, knowing how bored they would get stuck in a room. They'd been given food and everything they asked for but no lap tops, Sam had asked but had been turned down, or at least she had until the DNA results came back and Hammond and Janet knew for sure that they were who they said they were.

Once the results had been verified they'd been under observation for another couple of hours before Janet was sure they were clear of any possible contagents.

After being cleared they'd all gone and had showers before they went to de-brief with Hammond. The General had offered to leave it till the next day but the four had agreed that they had slept enough in the isolation rooms to not need any more rest before telling Hammond their story.

"So," Jack finished a few hours later, "That's what happened to us over the last couple of days."

"Well done SG1," Hammond said, "When you didn't check in we sent through another team to see what had happened to you but we found no trace of you at all." He then concentrated fully on Sam and said, "Good job Major, for getting the team home."

"Thank you sir," Sam said. She was glad that Jack and the others hadn't told him about the fifty per cent chance her plan would have ended up with her being blown to pieces, she knew that while he would have kept a professional face his uncle George side would have come through eventually, and he would have told her dad.

Hammond nodded, "Right, SG1 you are dismissed for three days rest."

They all stood and as they exited Jack asked the General, "Sir, did you know Carter was a Trekie?"

Sam blushed while Daniel and Jack both laughed. Hammond laughed along with them, just glad that they were back, he would never say it but the team of unlikely friends in front of him were his favourite team.

**And there you go, finished. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favorited or followed this story and I'm glad that you liked it :D**


End file.
